


You Lied

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Reference to Threesome, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles confronts Allison and Kira about the lies they told him last Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



> Bansheelydia requested Kira/Stiles/Allison and "you lied to me"
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

“You lied to me.”

“What?” Allison looks up and frowns when Stiles leans against the doorframe. He folds his arms across his chest in a somewhat defensive pose, but he thinks he might need the comfort since it appears he’s actually doing this right now. “No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did,” Stiles says simply, looking from Allison to Kira. “You both lied to me.”

“What are you talking about, Stiles?” Kira looks confused and a little upset as she leans into Allison. “We haven’t lied to you about anything.”

Stiles shakes his head. “See, there’s another lie.”

“If you aren’t going to explain yourself, just go back to your room,” Allison snaps, voice a little sharper than usual. He doesn’t take it personal. He knows it’s because Kira is getting upset, and he can’t blame Allison for protecting her girlfriend.

“Allison, don’t,” Kira murmurs, squeezing Allison’s thigh. She looks at Stiles, biting her bottom lip before she sighs. “What do you think we lied about?”

“This.” He runs his fingers through his hair, tugging just a little as he nervously taps his foot against the wall behind him.

“What’s this?” Kira asks, wrinkling her nose in an adorable way as she tries to figure out what he’s talking about. Hell, he’s not even sure what he’s talking about, so he’s not sure if he can clear up her confusion or not.

“Sit down, Stiles. We don’t need a hole in the wall because you’re fidgeting,” Allison tells him, stroking Kira’s hair as she studies Stiles curiously. “And tell us what this is so we can be on the same page. Otherwise, we’ll be talking at cross purposes.”

“ _This_!” He motions between the three of him as he sits in the chair beside the sofa. “What’s happened between us, the awkwardness. You said sex wasn’t going to change anything, but it has. It’s changed everything.”

“Oh,” Kira whispers, looking at Allison and exchanging a silent conversation with her that he can’t follow because he needs to their faces to do so, not just their profiles.

“We didn’t deliberately lie, Stiles,” Allison finally says, looking at him with a slightly wistful smile on her lips that confuses him just a bit. “It was supposed to be easy, you know?”

“No, I don’t know,” he admits, tapping his fingers against his thigh. “When you two first suggested I join you for a night, I told you it wasn’t smart. I said it’d complicate things. But you both promised me it would be a fun time and nothing would change between us.”

“That’s what we expected to happen.” Kira slides off the sofa and kneels by his feet, forcing him to look at her. “We thought you were overthinking things, Stiles. If we’d realized how things would go afterward, we wouldn’t have invited you into our bed like that.”

Stiles snorts. “Right. Why include me when I just fuck everything up, right?”

“That’s not what she said.” Allison punches his arm lightly. “Stop freaking out and listen. She said like that. Meaning we’d have talked about it a lot more before mentioning it to you. Then we’d have been able to be open and honest with you from the start.”

“I’m not freaking out,” Stiles mutters. It’s a lie, but that’s only fair since they’ve lied to him, too. “Open and honest about what? I mean, you were pretty honest when you told me you were both wanting a real dick instead of a toy for once, and wanted to know if Malia was exaggerating about my size or not.”

“She totally wasn’t,” Kira offers, smiling wryly when he doesn’t laugh or preen. “Wrong time. Got it. What Aly’s trying to say is that we would have discussed whether we wanted to consider polyamory before we invited you to join us if we’d realized there would be feelings involved and not just the physical attraction we felt.”

“Kira, you’re two of my best friends. We’re pack. We’ve been to hell and back with each other over the last however many years. We’ve been living together for six months. Allison is my partner at work,” Stiles says, ticking off fingers on his hand. “How can you sit there looking adorable and acting like emotions coming into play is such a surprise? Of course there were feelings. I know you just wanted to have a threesome, and I was convenient as well as available, but it was never going to be casual. Not between the three of us.”

“It was _supposed_ to be casual.” Allison makes a face before she leans forward in a way that makes it difficult to look away from her. “We didn’t ask you because you were single and convenient, Stiles. We asked you because we’re both attracted to you, and we’ve talked about it before. About you joining us for a wild night of sex so we could hopefully get you out of our systems.”

“Right. Out of your systems.” Stiles starts moving his leg, bouncing it as he tries to focus. Kira reaches over and touches it, making him still as he looks into her eyes. “You should have been honest with me from the start. Ever since that night, you’re both avoiding me, everything’s uncomfortable, and I can’t stop thinking about how you taste, how you feel, the noises you make, how you look when you come.”

“You’re right,” Kira whispers. “We did lie, even it wasn’t premeditated. We could have just said we both wanted you and thought a night with you would be enough. We didn’t, though, and it’s been nearly a week. But you’re avoiding us, too. I’ve tried talking to you, but you get twitchy and leave before I can even finish saying a sentence.”

“You’ve also been acting odd at work,” Allison points out, pulling her hair back from her face. “I can tell when you’re faking it, Stiles. Your smiles don’t reach your eyes, and you’ve gone out of your way to dodge me whenever I try bringing it up. So it isn’t just us, okay? You might have said it was a bad idea and would complicate stuff, but you still chose to do it. Sober and consensual.”

“I don’t…” Stiles stops because he isn’t even sure what he wants to say. Kira stands up and sits on his leg, leaning in to press her lips against his. He’s so surprised that he jerks, almost knocking her on the floor. When she pulls back, Allison is there, kissing him a little less innocently than Kira. “What’s that?”

“A kiss?” Allison nudges Kira over before sitting on his other leg. She and Kira are holding hands, sitting on his legs like he’s Santa Claus and they’re six year olds wanting the latest gun or sword. “You said we lied to you, and we admit that maybe we did, even if it was accidental. But we’re not going to risk any more inadvertent lies, alright?”

“We talked a lot over the weekend, and I’ve done some research,” Kira continues, reaching over to take his hand, stopping his fingers from drumming against the arm of the chair. “I mentioned polyamory earlier, and that’s what we’re thinking would work maybe? If you’re interested?”

“Huh?” Stiles feels a little lost. He hadn’t actually planned to confront them about their threesome sexy fun times, but he’s been conflicted since it happened last Friday. Sure, he’d agreed because he’s a twenty-three year old male who might be harboring some major feelings for his best friend’s ex-girlfriends. Fortunately, there’s a statute of limitations when it comes to this aspect of the bro code. He knows because he totally checked with Scott before even agreeing to share a house with them, and he might have mentioned something about crushing on them, and Scott hadn’t called him a bad friend.

“Stop thinking and listen to us, Stiles,” Allison scolds, taking his other hand and squeezing. “Do you know anything about polyamorous relationships?”

“Uh. I’ve heard about it on social media?” Stiles looks down, blinking at their hands. “It’s like open relationships or something, right?”

“It can be,” Kira tells him. “Or it can be monogamous relationships between more than two people. Like if three people are equally interested in each other, for instance?”

“Or if two people are really into each other and one of those is also really into a third person, even if the first and third aren’t into each other at all,” Allison adds. “I don’t think that’s the kind we’d be dealing with here, but we’re open to possibly considering it. So long as there was an understanding that we’d be primary, in that case.”

“Primary what?” He looks up, his brain finally catching up with what they’re saying. “Wait. You’re talking about _us_?”

“And he graduated second in our class,” Kira mutters, shaking her head even as she smiles slightly. “Yes, we’re talking about us, Stiles. We’d like for you to consider possibly dating us both, if you want.”

“Dating, sex, affection, and all that romantic stuff.” Allison dimples. “There’s a lot we still have to learn about it, and we’ll probably make some mistakes on the way, but we like you. A lot. And we’d like for you to be part of our relationship. That’s what we’ve been wanting to talk to you about since Sunday, but you kept running away.”

“Avoidance isn’t really running away,” he points out, fingers flexing and squeezing their hands tighter. “Are you serious? You want to date me? Like a threesome all the time?”

“Not necessarily all the time.” Kira shrugs. “Sometimes, it might just be you and me or you and Aly. Other times, it’ll be me and her. But, yes, there’ll be a lot of times it’ll be the three of us.”

“What do you say?” Allison studies his face closely. “We’ve been totally honest this time, Stiles. This is something we’ve talked about pretty thoroughly since Friday. We’d like to try even if we learn that maybe it’s not the right fit for us, after all. Us being all three of us.”

“I’m still trying to take it all in,” he admits, looking from one to the other. After taking a moment to think, he realizes thinking isn’t going to change anything. He likes them, and they like him, and it’s not going to make things more awkward than they already are if they try this and it doesn’t work. Considering where they are right now in their relationship, they don’t really have all that much to lose by trying. “Okay. Sure. Why not? Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [Tumblr!](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
